


Star Wars the Hunting Grounds chapter 0 the force flows

by AlasaidarTHE001



Series: Star wars the Hunting Ground [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: Rebel Agent and Lone Jedi Rey travels to a Small planet following rumors of A force cult.Follows the Events of the Last Jedi as Canon and the events  Episode Nine as the Author assumes.





	Star Wars the Hunting Grounds chapter 0 the force flows

The planet of Kraulvius was a planet of an odd rotation. Three quarters of the planet was exposed to more sun light than the rest with one northern section getting almost total sunlight year round. The temporal south got normal days and the farthest quarter was home to a three hour day swamp. It was planet of inequality and that lead to crime. At least that was hope.  
“are we in yet?” the rebel captain asked from the ship content.  
Rey wondered how annoying he sounded. This mission was a bust the instant it had taken off. The general had none of Leia’s tact and had simple felt that a jedi was needed to find a series of so called jedi artifacts on the planet vast cities of peoples who were inevitably at least mostly criminal. The ship was not her regular as they were posing as a collector for a Hutt. She watched the planet move slowly. It was a strange. The force was not right like it titled on an axis. If anything the planet seemed to be filled with force. If anything she could feel a repulsion like it was pushing back against her.  
“Unidentified craft this the Nanon Noble space port. State business and intent or be fired upon.” The radio called her. They had really good radios.  
“Nanon This is Alliance transport craft QA4 t3 requesting permission to land. We are here for a trade auction.”  
“please hold course. Which Alliance are you with?”  
That was a strange question.  
“resistance alliance to the First Order.”  
“Noted. Nanon policy requires you keep all local conflicts to city centers and wastelands. Please be advised that any threat to Noble holdings will be met with deadly force.”  
“understood Nanon. What is the policy on self defense weaponry?”  
“Completely acceptable. Please go to docking bay Setta.” The voice cut off. this planet was a strange case.  
Docking bay Setta was large and had the problem of over crowding probably due to miss management. The transport ship pulled into the spot requested and Rey began to unbuckle. The ships were mostly small trade vessels though their were a few small yachts placed in prime location. A group of three blue armored men with large shields and shock lances. Those shields were too big to be practical in combat. Rey heard the bay door pop open. The captain began to talk to the leader of the Guards. Rey moved to meet with them.  
“I hope you understand the rule.”  
“what rule? That we have to keep our pilot on a leash?” the captain was flabbergasted.  
“the House of Nanon dictates that All females have a male escort for safety. Otherwise their rights could be violated.”  
“that is quite acceptable officer.” Rey extend her hand to the captain.  
“its Grand Priarch actually.”  
“I stand corrected.”  
“Very well. You may proceed to the city. Be warned that it has no proper rules unlike the noble lands. Keep an Eye on that droid. The city eats droids like that.” the Grand Priarch pointed to the Astromech droid that carried slid off the ship and then marched his grand procession away.  
“stuffy old bastard.” The captain snorted as he held Reys arm as they walked to the modular rail transport system. A thin grey alien in a shabby Blue robe with gold trim raced ahead of them and got on the train. Rey could hear the force come from him faintly. A user perhaps but why did he run from them. She tried to reach out and was met with a harsh push back.  
“he’s just following orders captain.” Rey watched the stranger try to ignore them. The transport was very crowded.  
“well all that nobility is going to…” the captain was cut off by the sight of the city. It was a tower that stretched up and away from them like and odd triangle that’s flat side faced the red deserts of the planets. The city was deeply complicated and was filled with all sorts of bustle and construction. The transport pulled through a huge hole and Rey realized the huge monolith was the front side of a growing shape that plunged deep into the southern swamp. It was city that was growing in one direction south while the north was solid and refined the farther you went in it got darker and shabbier. The main transit station appeared and they egressed. The captain made a point to let go as soon as they were out the door. The Grey alien pulled on a mask and vanished into the crowd with rey quickly losing him. The captain took two steps from her. He was surprisingly uncomfortable holding her elbow. A Twilek with a bandaged eye approached them.  
“hello I’m Mas’ra your local travel and advisement agent. Can I direct you to any number of neat places?” she had a perky tone that belayed her battered appearance.  
“Actually yes. I was wondering if you could explain the city shape?” Rey smiled at her.  
“that’s simple actually. The city is built on unwanted land and thus the urban area closer to nobel territories is more prized. This was established under the Third Tazakin emperor who chose this spot because he wanted to keep the troubles of trade far from the capitals. The city was built on the remains of a city of outcasts and thus it remains popular for people of all walks of life.”  
“why is the port so far away?” the captain asked.  
“because the city is not owned by anyone and thus is a tax haven for all the noble families. The Nanon received favor from the leadership to build the port as to monetize the trading of the city but all other families engage in trade deals in the solar quarter.”  
“that’s the north section?” Rey asked.  
“yes indeed. It I gets most of the sun during the main season. Now do you want to here about the attractions?”  
“actually I want to find somewhere.” Rey pulled out a small tracking chip.  
Mas’ra looked at it. “I can’t read it but If you purchase a local map guide you’ll be able to implant the chip to find your way.  
“Guass go get one of them map thingies.” The captain snapped to one of his men. “I need a drink.”  
“may I recommend the Diskay Shoka?” Mas’ra flipped up a holo map “its nearby and it’s not often busy.”  
“fine by me.” the crew moved off when Rey felt some one reach across her back. She got a glimpse of the thief before he broke and ran. The captian called after her. He had her lightsaber.  
Mas’ra watched and sighed. The Astromech droid rolled after men as the made their way under guidance from their leader. They would never survive. She gripped the prayer beads at her waist and turned to fine a masked figure wearing the Blue and gold robes that been worn by the one who had snuck of the monorail.  
“your eminence.” Mas’ra bowed gently.  
“still selling product to hornless fools.” The Priest asked her.  
“yes if that is alright.” Mas’ra gripped the beads tightly.  
“for now. But more pressingly who hit.”  
“A Member of the Toban corp. they came through a little while ago.”  
The Blue and gold priest turned and left leaving Mas’ra to mutter some more prayers on the beads.  
A the very center of main canal, the massive hole that every monorail traveled through man in a mask watched the sun set. Far to the north was his homeland so far from his reach. He touched the defense grade window and turned to another of the priest.  
“lord Sorm I have news.”  
“don’t be so tired Brother Calas. We are all Knights of Solmnaris.”  
“well my lord an off world wielder has landed.”  
“and your sure she’s an off world? Remember the sins of noble ladies.”  
“she had a blade of an unknown design. And I felt her soul when she tried to connect to me.”  
Sorm froze. The fact she could reach our meant that she was stronger. Perhaps this was the maiden that they sought?  
“I have someone following her.”  
“good” Sorm nodded. “as soon as she breaks a rule bring her to me. we will need to meet.”  
“yes my lord.” The Associate left.  
Sorm stood in silence and wondered where this would lead. It was obvious that he was facing an unprecedented times.  
Rey leaped past a stall keeping her eyes on the thief. He was fast but she would need only one opportunity for this to work. The thief hopped a low wall and ran down a small market street. The moment was now. Rey reached out with force and snagged the thief’s leg. The thief fell forward and the light saber popped from his hand bouncing once and then began to fly to Rey who pulled it toward her. The Thief grabbed it and was dragged along by the blade. Rey caught the handle as the thief tried to flick the latch. Rey smiled at him.  
“that won’t work.” Rey gently pulled the blade from the hand of the Thief. “its in safe mode.”  
“if you had let me go I Could have joined the Knights of Solmnaris. Now you ruined it.” the thief ran off.  
“He’s a troubled one.” A Nautolan in a tattered blue and gold robe noted as he passed by.  
“I noticed. Some should help people like that.”  
“we do but then they just want ot be like us. I’m Ziita. I’m am a knight of Solmnaris.”  
Rey looked at her. The robes like the Grey alien from the port were thick but seemed well fitting. Like most of the robes. The base was frayed and thread worn though the robes were extremely clean. A heavily wired metal cylinder was strapped to each of Ziita’s legs. They had a specialty look about them. The robe was good at hiding them.  
“I’m looking for a way back to the main causeway.”  
Ziita pulled out a holomap. “take a left then head up the lift. If your in the solar district you could see out temple. Beware the places where Suns painted over doorways. Those are target by the knights as criminal enterprises.” Ziita pulled on her mask and walked into the crowd. Rey reset her lightsaber on her hip.  
Ziita’s directions were near perfect and Rey found the open air bar where her men had been waiting for her. The Astromech rolled over to her beeping happily.  
“easy there.” She patted the dome.  
“R6 seems to like you.” One of the soldiers noted.  
“Droids seem to like me.” she ordered a drink. “where’s the captain?”  
“I don’t know he said he be back..”  
Their was a loud crash followed by the captain falling backward. A pair of men in yellow armor marched toward him wielding heavily damaged but large blasters. Their was a shudder in the crowd and then a pair of Knight of Solmnaris Approached the men. The Yellow armored men put away their rifles and backed away the captain drew his pistol and one of the Knights pulled out one of the Metal Cylinders with tightly wrapped wires and extended a dirty yellow lightsaber blade. Rey pulled her lightsaber from her back. the Captain looked baffled and then some one fired a blaster bolt. The captain shot the yellow armored man and was quickly stabbed by the knight. Rey ignited her lightsaber. The crisp blue pierced the room. The other knight drew his blade and ignited his blade. The two paced around her. Rey spun the longer handle gently. A attack came from the right. The blade was shorter than normal ones but seemed thicker. They came at her. She ducked under and stepped out of range. They responded by charging her defense. Odd strategy They knew they didn’t have the range so they spent the time trying to get close so that they could use their slashing action up close. They were good at tag teaming. One came in when the other was dodging out of range. They seemed good in team. She lashed out with a quick kick. The one not kicked gave a short force push. So these knights knew some force moves. She popped back and got ready to face them. They were really swinging now. They seemed to be moving faster. Maybe now that they used the force they could push themselves faster. One took a high swing as the other took a swing toward her legs. She deployed the second blade. On Jakku she had been an expert staff fighter and that translated to her being an expert double bladed wielder. She flicked back and went on the offensive. The two were shot back by a dizzying number of swift shots. And then the two parted and another Knight charged forward and deployed blades equipped to her legs. The flurry of kicks flew at her. The Blades were really starting to irritate her. The sound was grating. The person was using a series of downward swinging kicks and using the force to keep her in air. The came close and Rey parried her with the soles of her shoes on the handle. She pushed off and swung at her. Rey spiraled the blade out of range deflecting as she did so.  
“enough.” The woman landed on her hands and deactivated the blades. “you are truly a capable warrior even if you don’t dress like one. She pulled off her mask.  
“master Ziita.” Rey nodded to her.  
“It is Ziita. We are not prone to leadership. Our lord wants to meet you.”  
“Your Lord?”  
“Lord of Force Sorm is very interested in meeting you. It would be unwise to disagree with his wish.”  
“what about my companions.”  
“they’ll be cared for.” Ziita looked as a group of militia men wearing Yellow sun armbands surrounded the Rebel fighters. A group of them helped the Captain up as he looked the worse for wear but alive.  
“Fine” Rey depowered her lightsaber. “I get to bring the droid.”  
“of course. Droids are beings in the living force as well.”  
They walked for a half an hour until they began to climb a series of steps. Toward the huge hole in the façade that was the cities border with the red desert. The steps were packed with merchants and others assorted people. a small family ate meals in little bowls on a thick blanket. Most parted for the knights. The top of the steps revealed a large metal temple with fountains that had long ago run dry. Several militia men stood next to tithing bowls and a lone knight stood held a veil over the heads individuals who confessed to them. It was complimented with the main doors of the temple being open and inside was more booths for confession and floor covered in place mats. People of all ages and races prayed or talked in low whispers. Ziita lead Rey to behind the alter and up a flight of stairs to a large door on the second floor.  
“our lord will see you in here.” Ziita pointed to the door.  
Rey opened the door. R6 followed slowly behind.  
“you might need to oil the droid.” Lord Sorm was sitting on a the ledge of the window. It was been covered in a series of pillows and seemed to be a bit of a bed. There was a small table and a sofa set in the far wall. the only ornamentation was a set of hooks that held a long handled lightsaber.  
“go ahead.” Sorm offered to Rey.  
Rey picked the lightsaber off the wall. it was long for a handle of a single blade with a clear covering around the crystal which was n yellow crystal that looked burned and a pair of prongs around the blade emitter. The back of the handle featured a large pommel piece which looked ideal for striking. It was also unique because it had an piece of black rubber like material that was molded into finger grooves.  
“do you mind if I remove my helmet.” Sorm pulled the helmet off.  
Rey put the blade back and looked at him. Sorm was not an old man but was not nearly as young as she was though he could have passed for it. He was human had a short beard carefully combed hair and a series of tattoos along the sides of his scalp that receded into his hair. The left side of his scalp had been damaged and repaired with some form of wood.  
“What happened to your face.”  
“I was an angry young man and I got myself shot in the head.” Sorm rubbed the wooden piece. “this world is strange place to outsiders. I assume you have questions?”  
“a few, starting with how you become a lord of the force?”  
“your aware of the noble houses? They rule the planet. My father is one of them and he was the one who came up the with concept as he believed that the force gave him the right to rule the planet.”  
“strange notion.”  
“not nearly, given that he currently does. When he took over the world he trained me and a few others in the force. I was an angry young man and did somethings I terribly regret for him and decided to upon seeing the error of my ways decided to take up his title and use to spread the light opposed to his dark.”  
“You did it spite him.”  
“Yes but I did have to do a great deal of purging to get here as my blade testifies. What brought you here?” it was a completely unexpected question.  
“I was here to retrieve some artifacts. They were going to be part of an acution.”  
“then a I may have a proposal for you. We were planning to raid the auction to retrieve those artifacts and so if you join us we would be willing to split the artifacts with you. You wouldn’t have to spend the credits concealed within that droid.”  
“your more clever than I expected.” Rey looked at him.  
“and your prettier than I expected. All part of life’s little jokes.” Sorm looked out at the desert.  
“you said your father rules out there?” Rey asked.  
“yes with several others.” Sorm stood. “I have a sermon to deliver.” He grabbed his blade. “stay here if you want. We can discuss more when it is over.”  
Rey watched him go. He was strange one but his force energy was strong. Ziita opened the door.  
“Sorm is going to do a sermon if you wish to watch.” She held a robe and mask.  
“I don’t think that would be appropriate.”  
“it is. you are knight from another order. It is only fair we share our uniform of protection.”  
Sorm was not in the chapel but had reached the top of the stairs. A large crowd had gathered to hear him. Several masked knights stood by him as he too wore his mask. Under her mask Rey noticed that while all the robes were alike the Masks showed varying degrees of damage and repair. It was as if each one was a mask of previous wounds that showed what had happened to each of the knights. Sorm drew his baled to silence the crowd. His lightsaber was of full length and seemed very stable and precise in the hand. He spoke strongly and simply first he denounced the criminal element calling them out for their cowardice. He then moved into extolling the virtues of the people who done good works against the criminals of the underworld. He finished by speaking a prayer in a more ancient tongue and right as the sun set he cast a blast of lightning into the air over the crowd before finishing his message.  
Afterwards Rey saw little of Sorm but she felt their was something going on. The other members of the order were agreeable enough but seemed to be divided in their notions of what the order was supposed to be about. One group worked almost exclusively with helping the poor while another seemed totally interested in killing crime while a third seemed to isolate from it all not even talking during the meal. A meal that was held in the main chapel and involved everyone sitting on the floor and eating from a communal pot that was cooking on the alter. She had several good conversations though mostly these seemed to be about her future with the order and some even hinting a rise up the ladder. Rey didn’t understand this but figured it had something to do with the lack of force sensitivity she felt in the room. it was strange that so many wielded lightsabers and yet so few had the force. She wondered what Sorm was doing.  
Sorm sat in the middle of the floor and the room seemed to grow dark as if flakes of shadow were peeling off the walls and were enveloping the room. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the blade. The room slowly opened though the shadows of the environment remained. Sorm stood in his black and leather hauberk talking with his father. The words were distinct but cold as he watched it splash across his mind.  
‘why do we rage against the system, is it not our place.’  
‘don’t question it son.’ His father turned in his similar Hauberk. ‘the enlightenment to our glorious rule is paved with our mastery of our rage. Have you not fulfill my desires’  
‘I have pleased all but it is hollow’  
‘hollow?’  
‘like a womark tree the more you try and fill it the more you see nothing is changing’  
‘don’t be a fool son there is no other way to power’  
‘then perhaps you are as blind as they say’  
‘how would you achieve it then?’  
‘I have glimpse a vision in silence’  
Father laughed ‘the monks trial, and you achieved power’  
‘yes and I am able to do far more than what you could teach me’  
‘prove it strike me down Darth Sorm and I will settle for your theory’  
The two drew their blades and father lunged in rage. Sorm countered and in a quick motion disarmed him. father drew a second blade and he and Sorm crossed blades and then in tradition they both released force lightning through the blades and sent the power through each other. Father grimaced in pain. Sorm pushed through pulling from the serenity of the throne room. father was forced to the ground.  
‘do it sorm prove you are the lord of the force.’  
‘no I hold no ill will toward you. I don’t seek what you offer me.’  
Sorm dived through the window and Sorm stared out the window at the moon. He had let the hair grow over the tattoos upon his head. He touched the wood piece in his skull. He had lived enough of his life tonight. Time to lead the assault.


End file.
